I'll become Evil for You
by AsikIkisa
Summary: AU, shonen-ai brothers love. Based on the vocaloid song "Servant of Evil". Roppi is the prince and Izaya his soon-to-be servant. my first multichapter story, R&R xD
1. Chapter 1

**You're a princess, I'm a servant**

**Destiny separated pitiful twins**

**If it's for the sake of protecting you**

**I'll become evil for you**

The weather outside was, to put it simply a disaster. Huge clouds were covering the sky and the raindrops were racing to the earth. Not so far away one could hear a thunder strike a tree.

The prince was in his castle as always. Due to his royal status it wasn't normal for him to leave the castle just like that.

The prince's name was Hachimenroppi. And he was unusually like his twin brother. Both of them had red, almost blood like eyes, short black hair and pretty pale skin. If they were to change clothes, maybe nobody would notice.

Although Hachimenroppi didn't want to get out of the castle. He wasn't a social person, and one could say that he disliked humans very much.

When he was born, directly after the other twin had come to the world, they were separated. Hachimenroppi had to be the prince, and his twin brother, Izaya would be a normal commoner. The rumours said that it was because their parents didn't like each other, so every parent would take one child and do what they wanted with them.

Despite the fact that he and Izaya were separated as little kids, and their parents most likely hated each other, Hachimenroppi waited impatiently between every occasion he could meet Izaya. So yes, the brothers were on good terms. And Izaya seemed to be the only person that Hachimenroppi didn't give that hateful glare, as he did with other humans.

Today's visit would be special, because, what Hachimenroppi heard of the servants talk, Izaya would come here to stay. When a brother of the prince turned 14 he would become his servant. Hachimenroppi disliked the fact that Izaya would live with him as a servant, but that was better than nothing. He hadn't seen his brother since that summer, and now it was the end of spring.

Suddenly the doors to the princes room opened and his number one servant, Xavier went in with a bit of careful steps. Xavier, looked pretty much like the twins, except he was some years older and wore white clothes (like every servant) and blue glasses.

"Good morning, my prince. It's time for breakfast. Your mother is in the dinner room and she would be pleased to eat the meal with you."- Xavier went little deeper in the room and looked around. The castle should be perfectly clean, and Hachimenroppis room wasn't an exception.

"Okay, tell her that I will be there shortly." - The princes voice seemed a bit tired and bored, but Xavier didn't notice it or, most likely he couldn't complain about such a thing.

Ten minutes later, Hachimenroppi went down to the dinner room, fully clothed and prepared. The table was already prepared for breakfast, but his mother was on the opposite site of the room talking to one of the chiefs. The prince went straight to the table and begun to take the food on his plate.

Soon his mother joined him.

The Queen of the country was magnificent. A woman in her 30's, had a pretty serious face. Despite the morning hour, she had fully make up and pretty clothes, with little details. As expected of the Queen.

"So, mother. What's the occasion for me to have you as a guest on my breakfast?" Hachimenroppi asked while taking his first bite of the baguette.

The Queen was unusually quiet. Normally when the prince ate meals with her she talked very much.

"Roppi-san you know what will happen today right? You will have an replacement for Xavier." the Queen said it slowly.

Hachimenroppis face darkened a bit. Yes of course he knew it. But the thing was that Xavier wasn't that bad of a servant, and he didn't want his brother to be his servant either. Why couldn't he just have been born in a normal family? Life would be so much easier... and he would see his brother more often.

"Yes mother, of course I know that. Izaya-kun will be my servant from now on, wouldn't he? I'm pretty glad that we can finally live somewhat together, but still I do not approve of the idea that my brother would me my personal servant. And Xavier isn't so bad so don't let him live on the street from now on."

Assuming that her expression wasn't fake the Queen was pretty much taken unawares. She probably didn't expect her son to know so much about what happens with the servants that the castle hasn't any need for.

"But Xavier won't live on the street. He has a job as a teacher at the local middle school. And also for today's ceremony of making Izaya your servant, your dad will arrive too. I hope you will be a good son of mine and ignore that bastard all the way. He was not invited, but otherwise Izaya won't have a way to come here, so he must be here. But don't worry about him okay? Hm these tomatoes doesn't seem so fresh. "

Hachimenroppi relaxed. His mother was herself again. And unfortunately for her, he would greet his father anyway. And thank him for agreeing that Izaya would live with him. From what Hachimenroppi heard, Izaya was meant to take over his fathers bussiness in the town. So Hachimenroppi couldn't ignore his father like his mother wished to.

After breakfast, the day went pretty smooth. Hachimenroppi went to his private classes, and for the etiquette lesson as always. The difference was that at three o clock he went to prepare himself. The party was set at six in the evening, but the prince liked to have much time to prepare for such night.

Meanwhile in the small village that was not so far away from the castle, the boy named Izaya packed his things into one bag. It wasn't so much that he owned, nor that he needed many things. From what he heard, in the castle he would get everything.

Izaya was a sharp boy and he knew why he was moving. He didn't like the idea that he would be his brothers servant, but that was his destiny, and he must accept such a task. And it seemed much better than to stay here and one day take over his fathers business.

His father seemed to do a shady business anyway. Some gangs or even mafia were involved, and Izaya didn't want to become one of the faces in the underworld.

When he packed all his things, he remembered one thing that was left. Behind the wardrobe was a secret hole in the wall. There was hidden a switch-blade with a red and black element on the handle. Izaya got it from his father on his sixth birthday. His father implied that there will come a time in life when Izaya should use it. So the dark-haired boy with eyes that had color of blood took the knife without hesitation. Maybe sometime he would be supposed to protect the prince.

One hour later, Izaya and his father were arriving at the entrance of the castle. Izaya was a little nervous but also very excited.

His father on the other hand was pretty bored. And kind of sad. The only one possible ancestor of his business would be lost forever, and he couldn't do much about it. Hell, he was helpless in this. But at least Izaya seemed happy, and yes, Shiki would admit that he was somehow proud of his son.

If only Namie would tell him sooner that she was a queen, this wouldn't be a problem for him to keep Izaya. But that woman had her own plans and traditions to follow, and Shiki wouldn't complain as long as he was out of it.

"We have arrived at the castle, now. Izaya-dono, please take care and good luck." the chauffeur of the car opened the door and when Izaya and Shiki went into the building, the chauffeur went to leave the car at the parking and wait for his master there.

Hachimenroppi couldn't wait for Izaya to finally arrive. He was pretty tired of all these preparations and wanted to see his brother as soon as it was possible.

Then suddenly the main door opened and there he was. And it was nearly exactly as Hachimenroppi remembered him, despite that he had a black jacket with white fur on the edges.

The prince couldn't wait any more and practically rushed to the entrance and hugged Izaya from all his might.

"Welcome to your new life, Izaya-kun!"

A/N: Hi everyone! My first english fic published here, oh yay xD So this idea popped into my head as I listened to the Izaya version of that vocaloid song "Servant of Evil". And Roppi x Izaya is an unusual pairing so I thought of writing them. Yeah, I know that the prince should be Hibiya but I just couldn't stop myself. So here it is.

If you read this, I kindly as you to review and leave a comment. Eventual mistakes are possible because English is not my native language. But even so I hope you enjoyed it :D

This will be a multichapter fic so look forward to updates xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside expectations we were born  
>We were blessed by the church bells<br>For the convenience of selfish adults  
>Our future was split in two<strong>

To say that Izaya was surprised, was a good word, but to describe feelings inside him, you could write an essay for that.  
>When Hachimenroppi rushed to him, he felt good. But when he began to hug him, some idea of lonely prince struck Izaya. Did his brother stay in the castle the whole winter again?<p>

"Hi there, Roppi." Izaya said with some anguish in his voice. Then Roppi let go of the hug and turned to his father.  
>"I... wanted to thank you that Izaya can live with me from now on, even though you surely had another plans with him. So thank you, father."<p>

"There is really nothing to thank me for. This is just a tradition in this royal family." Shiki said that with some kind of hollow voice, so Roppi could sense that he shouldn't get deeper on the topic.

"Ah. I see. But I'm also grateful that you managed to be here today. After all this is our birthday and it feels great to have the whole family in one place." Hachimenroppi said that with a bit of glee.  
>"Well. My present to the prince is on that bunch of boxes. Good luck finding it. And now, excuse me but I must leave. I won't really want to upset your mother with my presence." with these words Shiki turned to leave, but both of the twins held him back.<p>

"No way, father. You stay here until the party is over." Izaya said firmly. Then, with a bit of quieter and shameful voice he added "I still can't imagine living with those royalties, so help me a little bit, and be here at least tonight, will you? "

Shiki, reminding himself of when he was here for the first time had to agree. The castle seemed very steel and unfamiliar, and if not for Namie he would feel very alone. Yeah, there was a time when Namie was one of his most important persons in this world, but luckily for everyone he changed his mind.  
>The first reason for them to separate was that they had another ideas of their kids future. Shiki disapproved deeply the fact that only one of them could be prince, and the other would be his servant. Weren't twins equal in more that the looking aspects? Unfortunately the tradition had to be filled and thus Shiki wanted Izaya for himself. And he didn't want to have anything to do with the royal family, so he never visited Hachimenroppi.<p>

But one day, Izaya came back from school and said that the prince is looking for his twin brother who disappeared directly after they were born. The price for finding him was over 15000 in cash.  
>Shiki who had trouble with money at that time admitted that Izaya was very similar to the prince.<br>Later that day both of them were invited to the personal audition with the prince in order to truly confirm the similarity.

And from that time, Izaya couldn't believe that he hadn't known Hachimenroppi the most part of his life. They were not only on good therms with each other but sometimes were even considered to have telepathic contact with one another. So when Izaya learned that some day he would be his brothers servant, he wasn't so disappoint as others around him. In fact he wanted it, because otherwise he should take over his fathers business and he really didn't want to.

So yes, Shiki stayed until the party was over. And he seemed to be having fun, because he met very interesting people at that party, which guaranteed him future clients.

When the time for the nomination of servants came, Izaya was pretty nervous, even though there was nothing to worry about as his brother said. It was just another passing of servants, and everybody had to say things like "I'll do my best to serve the royal family and I promise to be loyal to the castle, the Queen and the prince. I shall never leave my duty, nor get married, because that would be considered as betrayal of the country."

The last sentence was weird to anyone who listened to it. So the servants were not allowed to marry anybody? Especially Shiki was a little disturbed at the fact that his son can't have a family. Not like Izaya would like to have family, he wasn't really the type of human who would like it, but that was a huge integration of royalties into the life of normal citizens. Well, maybe not so very normal but still. And later on, Shiki learned also that Hachimenroppi is engaged with a princess from another country. Which left him with total helplessness when it came to even as little as approving the future wife of his sons. And Shiki didn't like that.

The Queen however was very proud of both of her sons. And she though that Izaya totally deserved the fate of a servant. A kid who was raised by a Mafia boss, hadn't a bright future ahead of him. So the servant duty would be very appropriate for him.  
>And Hachimenroppi didn't seem to talk with his father under the whole party, which meant that he was a loyal kid for her. (When Izaya and Shiki arrived, she was in her own preparation room, fixing her hair for the party.)<p>

Of course, Namie was not a Queen standing alone. She had a second husband who was some cousin of her fathers son from his other marriage. Which made him a king, even though he was younger than Namie. The Kings name was Hibiya and he was pretty similar to Izaya and Hachimenroppi, but his eyes were those of a weak lemon tea. Namie mustn't love him, and he wasn't so good in bed as Shiki, but he was a good example to follow for Hachimenroppi.  
>One of Hibiya's relatives had a beautiful daughter, who lived in the neighbouring country. She was very powerful and had a strong personality, and no one in her kingdom had ever seen her cry. Vorona was her name, and she was a heir to the throne in her country. Hibiya was sure that she and Hachimenroppi would make a lovely pair, so when Namie was searching for a future wife for Hachimenroppi, he suggested her.<p>

Their engagement ceremony didn't take place, but both of them knew and hopefully accepted the fact that their marriage was arranged.  
>But Hachimenroppi didn't seem to think about Vorona so much. Not when he finally could live with his brother after years of separation.<p>

The party was almost over and the royal family was escorting the guests to the exit and bid farewell to every one of them. Because Namie didn't want to talk to Shiki, Hachimenroppi had the privilege to say goodbye to his father.

"Thank you again for coming all the way and staying to the end. I hope you had fun. And I checked my present from you. It's great, but I don't know where to wear it..." Hachimenroppi said with uncertainty in his voice.

"I hope that you won't stay in the castle this winter too, Hachi. So when you would ever wish to come to the town in winter, wear that coat so I can recognise you between all those royalities." Shiki said with a sudden little glee in his voice. But that happiness didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess...then... good bye. And thank you for coming." Hachimenroppi said. After Shiki was a pretty long line of people that wanted to bid farewell to the prince.  
>After everyone got out, Hachimenroppi saw his mother making her way to him. He looked after Izaya, but he was nowhere to be found.<p>

"So you talked with your father anyway, am I right?" Hachimenroppi heard a glint of venom in her voice at the word father.

"Well, all guests deserve to be farewelled by at least one of us. Shiki is no exception." Her face didn't show any emotions as she heard those words.

"Hmm, at least your wish is granted. Xavier won't be fired... yet. His agreement with the towns school turned out to be a fake one. So you will not change your servant, in at least three months." she said decisively.

Hachimenroppi was stunned. How was that possible? With the day of Izaya coming here, he would be his servant right? So... why?

"And why would that be? Shouldn't Izaya be my personal servant from now on?" the disappointment was very clear in his voice and expressions, but Namie kept her poker face.

"You can thank your father for that one. He came to Hibiya and complained about the idea how a brother could be a personal servant to the prince. So we will give him a three months trial in the castle. He must learn all his duties too, and know where everything is. You wouldn't like him to get lost when he will prepare breakfast for you tomorrow, would you?" Namie said that with a tone so firm that Hachimenroppi heard all these words loud and clear.

"Oh... yes. You are right. But after these months, he will become my personal servant, for real, right?"

"Well, if he will manage the trial period so, yes. If he would be very incompetent and disloyal, then he would go back to where he came from. And you may not see him then. Ever. You wonder why? Because I say so. And now, go to sleep, Roppi-san."

Hachimenroppi wasn't pleased. It shouldn't be like that. But if it's only three months, then he will wait. With bitter thoughts he went to sleep.

After the party, Izaya was called to the staff room. In there, was the most of the service in the castle.  
>On a pedestal stood a long blonde man with blonde, messy hair and a butler clothes. He seemed to be the leader.<p>

"Okay, peasants. So the dinning hall must be clean and shiny until the morning. Tomorrow the royal family will eat brunch there with the ministers, so if I see even a little disorder there, the newcomers will be punished, with prolonging their trial period to the double. So off to work now. You may not go to sleep until I approve that the hall is clean."

Izaya listened to him half heartily. Why would only the newcomers be punished? And should he really be here? When the blonde ended his speech, he went to him and asked what should he do.

"Ugghh? Didn't you hear me? Clean the dinning hall. NOW!"  
>"But, like I said, I'm here to be a servant of the prince. I should be somewhere else, now shouldn't I?"<br>"But aren't you a newcomer? If so, then off to work. All newcomers here have a trial period of three months. After you pass it, you can be send off to the place you are destined to, UNDERSTAND? NOW OFF TO WORK YOU DAMN PEASANT!"

Izaya directed himself to the dinning hall. He hasn't heard of such a way to toy with people. And weren't that tradition supposed to say that he will serve his brother directly? He didn't understand why that blonde was so angry at everything.  
>But he went to the dinning hall and checked what should he do there. From the list by the counter he read his name under the task "Brush and wash the floor so I can see the red pricks on my teeth when I look at it." He wasn't alone on it, but from the description and an overall unpleasant feeling he had, he knew that this will be a long night.<p>

A/N: So here is the second chapter of this little story I wrote. I hope you enjoyed reading and that I didn't make so much mistakes here. So yeah, if you read please review because I'd love to read some feedback on this


	3. Chapter 3

**Even if all the world**

**Became your enemy**

**I will protect you so**

**You just be there smiling**

After a week, Izaya got to know the castles structure and pretty much all the duties of a servant.

He had basically to clean the floor in the dinning hall almost every day, and he got pretty good at it in the end.

The thing that frustrated him was that he couldn't see his brother. And without him it seemed like all of his work had no purpose. For the one of the conditions of moving into the castle was that he could live with his brother.

Of course he could observe the prince from far away, for example when he was cleaning windows in the great corridor, he saw his brother reading a book in the garden. But they couldn't talk, even if the prince himself wanted to. It was an unspoken rule that the servants are doing their tasks and shall not have any comments or complaints whenever it was the conversation the royal family had at dinner or if somebody hadn't done their work.

Izaya slept in the staff room as the most of the new servants. They didn't have any bed, just the little area of floor and eventually a pillow, and a thin blanket.

Some of the servants slept together in order to keep warm, but Izaya wasn't one of them. If he could sleep with any man it would definitely be his brother.

Hachimenroppi didn't like the fact that he couldn't talk to Izaya. It was worse than if he didn't live here, because when Izaya lived in town before, he could at least order a meeting.

Now with Izaya as his servant, it was impossible. The prince couldn't talk to the servants, other than givng them orders. It made him very lonely, as he didn't go to school, and hadn't any connection with any of his friends. Well not like he had any friends to begin with, but somebody other than the King, the Queen or servants would be nice to talk to.

And so passed two months. Izaya was becoming a better servant and had the map on the castle in his mind, but he was more excited to know that his trial period is nearing it's end, and he would be his brothers personal servant soon.

That was until he didn't make a terrible mistake one day.

It was a day like any other, but Izaya was tired, as Shitsuo, the butler leader of the servants wasn't satisfied with the floor in the dining room. It was a coffee that one of the guests spilled on the carpet, and since Gakuen who was usually in charge of the carpets in that room was sick that day, it was Izayas task to clean the carpet and the floor after it. But the cleaning of the carpet was very tiring itself and after Izaya ended, it was almost morning.

So that day he was very tired, and even the fact that he should clean the royal apartments didn't excite him so much. When he entered the princes room, the bed looked very inviting. He resisted the urge to sleep in it, at least for a while, until he wasn't finished with the cleaning of the room.

Because every servant was destined to clean one room, Izaya though that he could use the time, when others were finishing their jobs and take a nap. The bed looked very inviting, but he lied himself on the sofa.

The architecture of the castle was made so that the royal apartments had a room passage. So when going to the Queens room, you had to pass the prince's room at first.

The servants were finishing their jobs, but the Queens room had another exit. So nobody passed through Hachimenroppis room to wake Izaya.

He was awaken pretty soon though, by a slap to his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw the Queen along with Shitsuo. Hachimenroppi and the King was standing in the entrance, looking curious. The prince smiled, but Izaya didn't notice it.

"Would you mind telling me what were you doing here?" the Queen said, a glint of venom in her voice. Izaya felt a shiver running down his spine. Just how could Roppi tolerate such a tone? Or maybe she was using this tone only to servants.

"I was taking a nap, your highness." Izaya said, a bit of irony at the highness word. To him, the Queen never was a mother, but when he tried to call her that once, he got a slap on his hands.

"And who let you take a nap, you flea? HMM?" Shitsuo said, leaning over the servant, correcting his monocle. Izaya heard the King trying to hide his laugh. Oh was that really so funny?

"Well, since I was ready before everyone else, I thought that I may take a rest. I expected somebody to come and wake me up, but nobody did." Izaya said, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"And how many times should I repeat this, so that you can finally remember it? If you are done with a task, you are obliged to go to one of the leaders and ask for antoher. What do you think that once you've completed cleaning a room there's nothing more you can do? And sleep is what you do in the night, peasant." Shitsuo said, grabbing Izaya by the collar at the last sentence.

"Oh well, I sure do. But of I remember clearly, this night I cleaned the carpet and the floor. The carpet was an extra task, and very tiring because coffee is hard to clean. So I didn't have the time to sleep. My deepest apologies for borrowing this sofa for my nap, but I won't like to collapse in the middle of dinner hall cleaning this night too." Izaya said as Shitsuo let go of him, and he stood up, bowing for apology. "I have to admit that it was the most comfortable sleep I had in two months. Now if you excuse me." He said as he directed himself to the exit, but Shitsuo stopped him.

"Now, where do you think you're going? We have to get you a punishment for your mistake. Your highness? What do you think would suit him best?" he said, holding Izaya by the face of the Queen.

Namie smiled, a very annoying and evil smirk. "I think... cancelling his time as the servant AND prolonging his trial period is a suitable punishment. Since he treasures the idea of being a personal servant of the prince. What do you think, darling?"

The question was directed to Hibiya, but Hachimenroppi answered instead, pretty upset.

"I object, mother. It's just not fair. I'm also waiting for him to be my personal servant, and I demand it as soon as possible. He can do many things, and he didn't have any mistakes until now. Why are you so amused into making his life so miserable? Is this satisfying you?"

"Yes. Yes it satisfies me. And who gave you the right to talk, Hachimenroppi? You have no words in this, the question was adressed to the King." Namie said, her voice very cold.

"I agree with Roppi-kun though. I know that you aren't so fond of Izaya, but prolonging AND cancelling his accomplished tasks is too cruel for a mistake like this. Let him just not do it again, and maybe send him off to a course of defence? As Roppis personal servant, he needs to know how to protect the prince. It's taking a month and sending him off and not seeing Roppi is a proper punishment I think." Hibiya said.

"The course of defence is a reward. But you are right. Sending him off to antoher country for a month and not letting him see his brother is a good punishment." Namie said, now turning to Shitsuo. "Pack all his things immediately and find someone other to clean the floors in the dining hall. The ship to Alavandria goes in two hours." Namie said, her tone as cold as before, and then left the room. Hibiya and Roppi followed her soon, the latter sticking out his tongue to Izaya. He responded with blinking his eyes. It was a code of them, when they were little, and mean "See you soon".

"So you're going to Alavandria, huh? I have a cousin there, leading that course. I wish you good luck survivng there." Shitsuo said as he and Izaya went to the staff room.

"Nothings gonna be worse than this, I'm sure." Izaya said with his trademark smirk on his face.

(A/N: Okay. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy the reading! And DRRR isn't mine XD)


End file.
